Is That Really Her?
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: Edward and Bella were alive while they were both human. They had 3 children Damon, Stefan, and Anastasia. Edward was attacked by a vampire left only to be changed but before he blacks out he hears Bella's scream. 15 years later they hear a song. Is it her


**HAHA another idea came through my head as I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Haunted which will not be mentioned later in this story. **

**My weekend was soo awesome because I got stepped on by my horse (that's 1100 lbs) and I got whacked in the head with a hockey stick and to top it off I got a killer sunburn. Everybody was laughing at me. It was so horrible. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**-Stephanie Meyer comes up from behind with Edward- Cough(she wishes)Cough. **

**-runs away crying-**

15 year old Anastasia Cullen was running around with her older brothers Stefan and Damon Cullen. The three of them were playing football together. Since Anastasia found no point of cheering from the sidelines she joined in wholeheartedly. The fact that they were vampires made the whole game three times as hard as even a professional's game.

Stefan and Damon tackled Ana from both sides but she jumped up at the last second and they crashed into each other beneath her. Ana crashed down on top of them and they crumbled in a heap of limbs. Laughter erupt from their lips as they untangled themselves.

Even though the three were vampires they were siblings, blood related siblings. They were kids of Edward Cullen, the mind reader. Their mother was unknown to them. Their whole family knew who it was but they were born long ago so who ever it was, she was dead now. Their laughter ceased as they all wondered who their mother was.

They exchanged looks and got up to head towards their father. Edward was sitting in his room listening to a song that they had all heard repeatedly but they never knew who wrote it or what it was called. The sound was a piano playing and a girl singing along to it. The sounds they created together were so hypnotizing and so smooth it put you in a trance like state.

They knocked on the door and they heard a soft "come in" and the music clicked off.

"Dad, we want to know about our mother." Damon said. Edward sighed, he knew this was coming sooner or later. Though he would prefer later he didn't have a choice anymore.

–**FLASHBACK– **

"_OOO Eddie pie! What is up my favorite bakery pastry?" A girl with tresses of chocolate cascading down her back pranced up to Edward and kissed him on his cheek. She was teasing him because she knew how much he hated that name but Edward was content with whatever she desired to call him. Either way her voice was silky and musical. She caressed his face in her hands and she ran her nose along his jaw line. She gave him a peck on his lips before skipping away._

"_Not so fast you evil vixen. Tempting me then running away? Shame on you." Edward growled playfully. The girl that was locked in his arms giggled as he turned her around and kissed her deeply. _

"_I love you Bella." Edward murmured against Bella's lips. Bella pulled away from Edward and rested her forehead on his chest listening to his heartbeat. _

"_I love you more." She whispered back to him. Bella was there in his arms and he felt whole and complete. He bent down to kiss the top of her head when he realized she wasn't even in his arms anymore. He heard a giggle that sounded like an angel choir rather than just a laugh. _

"_I will get you Isabella Marie Swan!" He shook his fist at her even though she couldn't see nor could she hear the "Soon to be Masen" that was murmured under his breath. He planned on proposing to her the next full moon at their meadow in the heart of the woods. _

–_Fast Forward 3 years– _

_Bella said yes to Edward on the night he proposed to her and they were married the next month. The next year they had twin boys which Bella insisted upon naming them Stefan and Damon. Edward would do anything to please his love so he agreed without hesitation. The year after that Bella had a girl. Edward said they should name her Anastasia, that was the name Bella wanted even though she would never say that after she said he could name the baby. _

" _Bella love, I have to go out for an hour or so. I will be right back I promise." Edward said while putting on his jacket. He was really going to the meadow to pick a bouquet of flowers for his and Bella's three years of marriage. Only a but into the woods Edward heard a rustle in the branches above him._

"_Hello?" He called. "Is anybody there?"_

"_Only your worst nightmare" The thing cackled. It hopped down from the branches of the trees. I looked like an extremely beautiful woman, but nobody's looks could compare to his wife's. Edward could feel his heart beat faster and faster. The woman pounced and bit the side of his neck and greedily lapped up the blood. Edward could feel his consciousness slipping through his fingers. _

"_Edward?" Bella's frantic voice called. He must've screamed without realizing. With his last strength he called in a raspy voice._

"_Bella my love turn back now." He doubted she could hear him but she always proved to be hard to predict. The vile creature dropped him. _

"_Your love you say. Well this is jolly exciting. James you can get the girl I'll finish this one." The girl said and a man dropped from over head and disappeared into the woods faster than lightning. Edward heard his love's terrifying scream and his world went black._

–**END FLASHBACK– **

"That's so sad." Anastasia was dry sobbing while both Stefan and Damon look sorrowful.

"Did you ever consider she became a vampire?" Stefan suggested. Edward nodded and replied,

"I spoke to Aro even trying to find her. She never showed up anywhere." Edward looked down at a piece of carpet.

"Was that her singing? And you playing the piano? On that CD I mean." Damon asked. Edwrd nodded and the three children exchanged looks.

"Can you listen to this really quickly?" Anastasia grabbed his hand and tugged him into the computer room and went on YouTube. There she typed in "Mysterious Singer". Once the page loaded she clicked on a link that was black and was a lyric slide show. The music stared up and so did the singing. It was the same smooth, hypnotizing voice on the CD.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  


"Dad I think our Mom, Bella is alive."


End file.
